The Scar
by OniRoo
Summary: Some bad language, hence the rating. I wanted to write a short mmail fic, so this is it. It's a one shot. Please R


To: Snuffles  
From: Your Godson  
Subject: scar  
Padfoot! My scar is hurting...Hermione made me mmail you to tell you. What could this mean?  
-Harry  
  
To: Boy-Who-Freaked-Out  
From: Serious Sirius  
subject: Re: scar  
Harry,  
it sucks that your scar hurts, but this isn't new. I'm glad you told me, but you need to calm down.  
-Sirius  
  
To: Moony  
From: Padfoot  
subject: Harry  
Moony,  
Harry just sent me an mmail freaking out about his scar. I think it's partially Hermione's fault, she apparently told him to mmail me about it. Could you talk to her? She never listens to me. Thanks.  
-Serious Sirius  
  
To: S2  
From: He who howls at the moon  
subject: Re: Harry  
Padfoot,  
Why should he be freaking out? Did you ask him if it hurt more than normal? Or if he had another vision? Maybe it's more serious than usual. I'll send Hermione and mmail and remind her to calm down. But you should talk to Harry and see what about his scar hurting has got him so freaked out.  
-Moony  
  
To: Baby Prongs  
From: Mssr. Padfoot  
subject: scar again  
Harry,  
Why did Hermione freak out? Did you have another vision?  
-A more concerned and sympathetic godfather  
  
To: The witch who found me out  
From: Professor L.  
subject: Harry  
Hermione,  
I know you're bright, so take this advice. Don't get Harry all worked up over his scar unless it is REALLY serious. Sirius is running out of advice to give him (don't tell Harry that) and keeps asking me and now I'm starting to run out of advice. Harry needs support, not freaking out, ok?  
-Professor Lupin  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore  
CC: Members of the Order  
From: Black Dog  
subject: The Boy-Whose-Head-Hurt  
Just thought you should know, Harry sent me an mmail about his scar hurting again at the advice of Hermione Granger. You asked to keep you posted, so there it is. Don't know yet why it's so serious, waiting to hear back from Harry.  
-BD  
  
To: Father  
From: Slytherin Son  
subject: scarhead  
Dear Father,  
I am writing to inform you that I have just recently learned that Harry Potter still has visions of the Dark Lord's plans. The scar on his head acts as a beacon, and although it causes him great pain, he is able to not only read the Dark Lord's moods, but can now see into his thoughts and those of the followers.  
Your Faithful Son  
  
To: Dragon  
From: Light of Evil  
subject: Re: scarhead  
Dear Draco,  
Thank you for this information. I do not know if the Dark Lord was aware of Potter's traverse into the mind of his followers. Your information may be rewarded.  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
To: Moony  
From: Padfoot  
subject: Where's Harry?  
I've sent Harry two mmails, and no response. Where is he that he'd be ignoring them after he sent one to me? Any response from Hermione yet?  
-A very serious Sirius.  
P.S.- What was the S2 for? What does that mean?  
  
To: The Dark Lord  
From: Your Right Hand Man  
subject: The Boy-Who-You-Want-Dead  
Dark Lord,  
My son Draco has just informed me that Harry Potter can now not only see into your mind, but through that annoying little scar of his, see into the minds of your followers. Not me of course...however, I felt this information was pertinent.  
-Lucius Malfoy  
  
To: Professor Lupin  
From: Hermione Granger  
subject: Re: Harry  
Professor,  
I haven't seen Harry at all today, I didn't even know his scar was hurting. And I don't get him freaked out...but now I'm a little worried. I don't know where he is. I'll ask Ron though and let you know if I find him.  
-Hermione  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore  
CC: Padfoot  
CC: Members of the Order  
From: Remus  
subject: The-Boy-Who-Seems-To-Have-Vanished  
To all:  
I'm a bit concerned. Miss Granger does not know where Harry is. She also informed me that she hasn't seen him all day, was unaware of his scar hurting and has not recently advised him to write to Sirius about it. This is very fishy.  
-Lupin  
P.S.- Sirius, S2 means SS, Serious Sirius, as you called yourself. It is a muggle mathmatical expression.  
  
To: My Right Hand  
From: DL  
subject: The-Boy-Who-I-Want-Dead(-Now!)  
Lucius,  
Thank you for your information. Young Draco shall be rewarded.  
DL  
  
To: Death Eaters  
From: DL  
subject: I'm warning you  
The little brat can now see inside your minds, if any of you tells him anything, you'll be a.k.'ed before you can say Dark Lord.  
DL  
  
To: Weasley #6  
From: Book girl  
subject: Where's Harry?  
Ron! Do you know where Harry is? Something weird is going on and no one can find him!  
-H  
  
To: Hermione  
From: I have a name you know!  
subject: Where's Harry?  
I haven't seen him. I'll go check the usual locals though. But he might have left school...we'd never even know.  
-Ron  
  
To: Prof. L  
From: Worried girl  
subject: We don't know!  
We don't know where he is! Ron said he'd look for him, I'm going to try to!  
-H  
  
To: Worried Girl  
From: Professor Lupin  
subject: Re: We don't know!  
Okay, calm down...let me know if you guys find him.  
-Lupin  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore  
CC: Remus Lupin  
From: Sirius Black  
subject: Hogwarts  
I'm coming up there. Now.  
-S  
  
To: Sirius Black  
From: AD  
subject: Re: Hogwarts  
I need you to stay at headquarters and wait for information to arrive there, Sirius. I know you are concerned, but please remain where you are.  
-Albus  
  
To: Sirius Black  
From: Remus Lupin  
subject: Re: Hogwarts  
Sirius,  
Stay in London. I will go.  
-Remus  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore  
CC: Remus Lupin  
From: Sirius Black  
subject: &$#)  
You can both go to hell if you think I'm staying behind. Besides, didn't you learn anything from last year?  
-SB  
  
To: Hermione  
From: Ron  
subject: Harry  
He's on the Quidditch Pitch...I'll go and get him, we'll meet you in the common room.  
-Ron  
  
To: The-Boy-Who-Found-The-Boy-Who-Lived  
From: The-Girl-Who-Could-Kiss-The-Boy-Who-Found-The-Boy-Who-Lived  
subject: Re: Harry  
Thank you Ron!  
-H  
  
To: Hermione  
From: Ron  
subject: holy shit  
H,  
Chill out..not that I'm not pleased, but those to and froms were WAY too long.  
R.  
  
To: Mr. Black  
From: I am not "baby" Prongs!  
subject: Re: scar again  
Sirius,  
Why did you send me those last two mmails? My scar hasn't been hurting, I don't know what you're talking about. And I'm not a baby.  
-Harry  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore  
CC: Sirius Black  
CC: Remus Lupin  
CC: The other Order Members  
From: Hermione Granger  
subject: We found him!  
To all,  
Ron has found Harry.  
-Hermione Granger  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore  
CC: Remus Lupin  
CC: Order Members  
BCC: Ronald Weasley  
BCC: Hermione Granger  
From: Black Doggy  
subject: Weird.  
To all,  
Harry has just mmailed me to inform me that he didn't send me an mmail saying his scar hurt. So who did? Because I'm looking right at it.  
-SB  
  
To: The Bane of my Existance  
From: The Dark Lord  
subject: Join me or die  
Harry,  
I think it's about time we bury the hatchet. Or bury you. You can choose. Join me or die!  
DL  
P.S.-Please stop reading the minds of my followers. I find it most annoying.  
  
To: Dearest Tommy boy  
From: He-Who-Will-Vanquish-You  
subject: Re: Join me or die  
Moldie Voldie,  
You wish. You're just scared.   
-HP  
P.S.-Like I'd want to read their sick minds.  
  
To: Lightning boy  
From: Plant boy  
subject: Malfoy  
Harry,  
I overheard Malfoy talking about how he wants to accelerate the war by impersonating you and sending mmails to people. Thought you ought to know.  
-Neville  
  
To: Nev  
From: Harry  
subject: Re: Malfoy  
Neville,  
Thanks for telling me. That great prat, I don't even see how that'd work! But that settles a lot of confusion. I wonder what's in it for him...  
-Harry  
  
To: Harry  
From: Neville  
subject: his reward  
Probably wants a dark mark out of it.  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore  
CC: Sirius Black  
CC: Remus Lupin  
CC: Order Members  
BCC: Ron  
BCC: Hermione  
BCC: Mal-fuckin-foy  
BCC: Neville  
From: The-Boy-Who-is-Harry-Potter  
subject: The real story.  
To all,  
Apparently, Draco Malfoy decided that in order to earn himself a place in Voldie's closest circle, he'd inform him that I can read everyone's minds, including his Death Eaters. He apparently decided that he'd accomplish this by pretending to be me and setting off a chain of mmails to solidify this claim. It is a false claim, as I am not an legimens. Malfoy--you will regret having done this, just so you know. Everyone else, thank you for your concern, but being that I am going to graduate in four weeks, and have defeated Voldie seven times already, I can take care of myself and would not go complaining (anymore) about my scar hurting. As for my brief disappearence, I was practicing Quidditch so that I could make Malfoy regret something and beat Slytherin. I always turn off my mmail when I'm practicing.  
-Harry  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore  
From: Harry  
subject: Sensitive info  
I couldn't put this in the other mmail, but I thought you should know that Voldie has once more asked me to join him.  
-H  
  
To: Harry  
From: Albus Dumbledore  
subject: Re: Sensitive info  
Thank you.  
  
To: Harry  
From: Draco  
subject: Damn you, Potter.  
Damn you, Potter. You'll be sorry!  
  
To: Mal-fuckin-foy  
From: The-Boy-Who-Will-Kick-Your-Ass-at-Quidditch-on-Saturday  
subject: Re: Damn you, Potter.  
Hahahahahaha!  
  
To: Harry  
From: Hermione  
subject: Thank god  
Harry,  
Thank god we found you! I'm glad this got cleared up...next time let one of us know where you are!  
-Hermione  
  
To: Girl who worries way too much  
From: Your friend  
subject: Re: Thank god  
Hermione,  
Thanks but chill out. I go to practice Quidditch all the time.  
-Harry  
  
To: My Godson  
From: Your Godfather  
subject: I know you're not a baby.  
Harry,  
Sorry for all this confusion, and no, I don't think you're a baby. I'm glad you're alright.  
-Snuffles  
  
To: Snuffles  
From: The next Prongs  
subject: Re: I know you're not a baby.  
Sirius,  
It's okay, and thanks.  
-Harry  
  
To: Harry Potter  
From: Moony  
subject: mmail security  
Harry,  
Perhaps you should take more precautions with your mmail account. I'd hate for this whole thing to happen again.  
-Remus  
  
To: Remus  
From: He-Who-Will-Kill-Moldie  
subject: Re: mmail security  
Remus,  
It's a good idea, I will change my passwords immediately. I'd hate for it to happen too...so confusing.  
-Harry


End file.
